Geolyte/Geolyte (Canon)
Geolyte is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. It is classified as one of the "starter" planets of the games alongside Firim, Oleana, Anasaze, and in Meteos Wars, Lumious. Planetary Data Geolyte is a planet rather similar to Earth, albeit somewhat smaller. It is covered in large oceans that encompass a large section of the surface, with some landmasses that the Geolytes live upon. These landmasses appear to mostly be beaches and high cliffs. The planet experiences what seem to be similar weather patterns to those found on Earth. Geolyte also experiences seasonal changes, again similar to Earth. The landscapes during winter, spring, and likely summer have been recorded. Snowfall occurs during a Geolyte winter, just as on Earth. During spring, the cliffs blossom with pink flowers, which almost constantly fall down to the beaches below. Geolyte appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the H2O Planetaries, sharing its grouping with Oleana. ''Inhabitants The inhabitants of Geolyte are simply called the Geolytes. The average Geolyte is around 90 centimeters in height. There are approximately 5.8 billion Geolytes living on the surface of the planet. A Geolyte appears as a sky blue humanoid alien, albeit with horn-like protrusions jutting out from the sides of their heads. These protrusions are capable of bending in different directions, usually shown to display the emotions of the Geolyte. In the original game, when a Geolyte dies, they lose the protrusions and gain a halo. However, in Wars, it seems they can still have their protrusions after they die. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' This planet does not require any sort of fusion to unlock. Its Sound Set, Bravo, does not require any sort of fusion either. It and its Sound Set are unlocked from the start. ''Meteos Encounters'' This planet has an equal balance of Air, Fire, H2O, and Soil Meteos, with a halved rate of Zoo, and trace amounts of Glow. With 9 columns to boot, every aspect of Meteos in this planet are essentially standard in practically every category; gravity, stacks' speed of descent, and ignition chains among others. Additionally, vertical launches contain slightly more power than horizontal launches and can be used to top off a screen clear. Geolyte can be considered the archetypal "standard" character here, making it a premier choice for anyone's first experience with Meteos. Its simplistic presence should not be overlooked by experienced players however, as its straightforward playstyle can allow for a deluge of screen clears in the right hands. In its Time War, the values weren't changed much. It had high, equal rates of Air, Fire, H2O, Soil and Zoo Meteos, and trace amounts of Glow. Meteos Online Data Geolyte was featured in Meteos Online, along with two variant planets, all featuring the same Meteos design. The basic planet (Geolyte), strangely enough, also required to be fused in order to unlock it, similar to the other starters, with 2000 Points. It featured relatively high, equal frequencies of Air, Herb, H2O and Soil Meteos, followed by a halved frequency of Fire, and a trace amount of Glow Meteos. The Rare Meteo that could appear here was Soul. Geolyte (Winter) Geolyte (Winter) was a winter themed variant of Geolyte, and possessed similar properties. To use it, fusion was required, needing 10,000 Air Meteos, 10,000 H2O, 10,000 Soil, 10,000 Zoo, 10,000 Ice, and 4,000 Dark. Geolyte (Winter) was mostly the same, aside from some aesthetic changes, such as the planet being re-colored to be a cold aqua, and the landscape edited to suit, not much was changed. Geolyte (Winter) experienced relatively high, equal amounts of Air, Ice, Herb, and Soil, halved amounts of H2O, and trace amounts of Dark. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Soul, just like with the normal planet. Geolyte (Spring) Geolyte (Spring) was the second variant of Geolyte, and was spring themed, as the title suggests. It needed to be fused before the player could use it, needing 10,000 Air, 10,000 H2O, 10,000 Soil, 10,000 Zoo, and 4,000 Glow Meteos. As with Geolyte (Winter), Geolyte (Spring) was of a similar vein as it, in terms of changes, with the planet now being somewhat pinkish, and the landscape was edited accordingly. Geolyte (Spring) had relatively high, equal amounts of Air, Zoo, Herb and Soil, halved frequencies of H2O, and trace amounts of Glow Meteos. As with the other Geolytes, the Rare Meteo that could drop here was Soul. Meteos Wars Data Geolyte was also featured in Meteos Wars, as a starter planet. It had very few changes made to it, with the only change in its Meteos lineup was having its Zoo Meteos changed to Herb Meteos. Geolyte was otherwise left mostly unchanged, though with the addition of its new Planet Impact, Gambit, it gained some power and could be used a bit more effectively as a whole. It also had the stylistic change of the native's animation being much smoother, unlike its Meteos counterpart, which had a much jerkier animation. Gallery Planet Images Geolyte.png|Geolyte, from Meteos Wars. Winter.png|Geolyte (Winter), from Meteos Online. Spring.png|Geolyte (Spring), from Meteos Online. Blocks Combined.png|Geolyte's Meteos designs in the original game, shared with Yooj. CombinedOnlineGe.png|Geolyte and its seasons Meteos designs, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Geolyte.jpg|A depiction of Geolyte from within its atmosphere, via Meteos Meteos Online - Geolyte.jpg|A depiction of a beach on Geolyte, via Meteos Online. Meteos Online - Geolyte (Winter).jpg|A depiction of a beach during a Geolyte winter, via Meteos Online. Meteos Online - Geolyte (Spring).jpg|A depiction of a beach in a Geolyte spring, from Meteos Online. Trivia *The Geolytes appear to serve as the mascots for the Meteos franchise, seeing as they are generally the most popular alien shown around the web. Planet Geolyte was also the winner of a popularity vote on the original Meteos website, hosted back in 2005. *In Meteos Online, the Geolytes in the background will be holding or wearing something different when using either of the variant planets. **The Geolytes on Geolyte (Winter) wear orange and brown scarves, mittens and pom-pom beanies. **Some of the Geolytes on Geolyte (Spring) can be seen holding Hanami dango candies. *In the METEOS Book, the icon for Mission has a Geolyte on it. *The Geolyte's animation in the DS game (not counting Meteo, since it doesn't have a representative) is the only one with a jerky animation, in contrast with the smoother animations of others. It's also the only one without an eye other than Hevendor, Vubble, and Unknown and seems to be made far more early than the other aliens. *Despite representing Dark Meteos for Meteo, Geolyte never has Dark Meteos falling on its planet. This might reference that the Geolyte's horns make them look like devils, which Dark Meteos are usually associated with. *Geolyte's name may be derived the prefix geo-'' and the suffix ''-lite, meaning "Earth" and "stone" respectively. The same applies to its European name, "Geolitia". *Geolyte is one of the three planets to appear in ending ''The Ascent'', along with Dawndus and an unindentifiable planet. *Geolyte's tileset from Meteos Online represents the tiles for planets with Tempest in Meteos Wars. Category:Canon Planet Pages